Closer Together
by Azizica
Summary: My First FF... EVER. So enjoy! :D Oh, and if you have any concerns or you have any ideas for me I'll be glad to use them in my FF! The Host Club is trapped in the Hunger Games and Haruhi is the only person who can same them.
1. A Strange Beginning

Haruhi

"Prim Everdeen?" Calls a women in pink.

A petite girl starts heading toward the stage when I say, "I volunteer! I volunteer for Tribute!"

*. *. *.

Haruhi wakes up gasping for air. _It was just a nightmare_, Haruhi thought to herself.

Tamaki runs into the room yelling, "HARUHI! What happened? Is everything all right?"

Typical Tamaki.

"Nothing happened. I'm all right." Haruhi replied. "It was such a strange dream though. I was in a huge crowd when I volunteered for... What did I call it? ..Hmm. Oh right! The Hunger Games! It was so weird Tama..."

Haruhi's vision was blurring when the last she saw was Tamaki shaking and yelling at her.

Kyoya

Kyoya wakes up in a drab little cottage in room filled with little children that appear to be his siblings. The reason why, Kyoya had no clue. But for the time being he felt like he needed to be somewhere. So instead of questioning this feeling of getting up and going outside, he grabbed his bow and arrow and his dagger and went outside.

Tamaki

Tamaki wakes up when he heres and old man yelling at him.

"Peeta!" the old man was yelling. "Peeta! Wake up and get the bread out of the oven before it burns!"

Tamaki had no idea who this 'Peeta' was, but like he had done this his whole life, he grabbed a hot pad, opens the oven, and takes the bread out. He sets the bread on the stove and puts the hot pads back and takes a good look at his hands. _When did I learn such a commoner act? _Tamaki thought to himself. He sniffed the air. He didn't get the bread out fast enough.

"It smells like the bread burned." says the old man Tamaki finally figures out is his father. "You better throw that out, ya hear boy?"

Tamaki takes the bad bread to the back of the little bakery to throw it out when he sees a girl. But not just any girl, but the one that Tamaki recognizes as Haruhi. She was selling meat for money. _Not very much money, I might add, _Tamaki thought. He felt like running toward her but he stopped himself because; _first, _he didn't know where he was and didn't want to disrupt the peaceful look on her face that Tamaki rarely sees, and; _second, _he had to go get ready for something but for any reason he might doubt that feeling, he feels that it could change his life forever.


	2. Where Strange Goes It Also Follows

Haruhi, after waking up, she got dressed and ran out into the town. She ran until she got to the edge of the little town. There was barbwire surrounding the barrier and she realized it was electric. _There was no way I was going through that_, Haruhi thought. But she slipped through it like she has been doing it for ever, and she didn't get hurt.

She ran until she was deep into the forest surrounding the little town she lived in and slipped her hand under a fallen tree trunk and found a bow and arrows. _Interesting,_ thought Haruhi. She heard a rustling sound. She took an arrow and put it to her bow. She shot a couple of times at a dear and she is almost going to kill it when,

"What are you going to do with that, Katnip?"

The deer ran away as she turned around. _KYOYA?_

"That was the first deer I've seen all year! I am never going to find anything like it again!" Haruhi yelled.

"Oh calm down, Katnip." Kyoya said as he reached down under another fallen trunk for his bow and arrows. "Here. I'll make it up to you." and after that, they killed a few squirrels and birds.

They were sitting on a tree trunk talking and laughing when Kyoya pulls out a slice of cheese and hands it to Haruhi.

"Are you serious?" Haruhi says with the cheese in her hands. She starts eating it right away.

"You could make it, you know." Kyoya says. But when he sees the questioning look in her face he adds, "Out there. We could both make it."

"Yeah, but what about our families? You have your brothers and I have Prim. You know that Prim would never make it out there." While Haruhi was saying these things without even knowing what they meant she whole heartedly wanted to speak out to Kyoya. With her own voice. Not this Katnip persons voice. "Kyoya!" She finaly got to yell.

"Well it took you long enough to find your own voice. I thought I was going to have to slap you to make you say something."

Haruhi didn't know what to say but, "Kyoya, where do you think we are?"

He pulls out his black book and a pen and starts writing in it. "According to my calculations, we are in rather a very vivid dream world that actually has us, as our physical body, in this surreal dream world or," he laughs quietly and pushes up his glasses, "we are stuck in a book. If possible, both."

Haruhi takes a moment to take all this in. Wait a moment. "If we're in this so called dream world, does that mean the rest of the Host Club here, too?"

*. *. *.

Honey wakes up and half mindedly gets dressed. He hears someone come in to the house he was in that he just realized was not his own. He turns around to see none other than Haruhi. "Haru-chan!" he yells.

Haruhi leans in next to him and whispers, "Shh. We're in some kind of dream world. So just follow me, 'kay? Oh, yeah. Your name is Prim Everdeen. You're my little sister." Haruhi pulls herself up from Honey's ear to look at him. "Let's tuck in that little tail, duck!" Haruhi joked.

"Quack!" Honey joked along with Haruhi. He put his face into Haruhi's blouse and started crying. _Why am I crying? _Honey asked himself. _Is it because I won't have any cake?_

Haruhi stroked his long blonde hair. _Oh, yeah! I'm a girl,_ he thought.

"Come on, Prim. We got to get to the tribute ceremony." Haruhi stated.

They walked through the door and out.


	3. Where Tears Meet

Tamaki, who found the most fancy shirt and slacks in this _Peeta's _room, was in the center of what he found out was called District 12. It seemed that everyone was there. He waved at people who waved at him even though he didn't know any of them. But he was only looking for one person. _Haruhi. _

*. *. *.

When Haruhi was walking to the tribute ceremony, she heard a familiar voice.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! My precious daughter!"

_Oh crap! He spotted me, _Haruhi regretted.

Tamaki had his arms out stretched when Haruhi grabbed his ear and yanked it down as hard as she could to her height and whispered, "Gosh, Tamaki. For the last time I am _not_ you daughter. Anyways, my name is Katniss Everdeen, Honey is Prim, and Kyoya is Gale_. _Keep a low profile and everything will be ok." She let go of his ear and continued to make an entrance.

*. *. *.

Tamaki didn't listen to what the crazy lady in the pink hair had to say or the video she showed everyone. He could only look at Haruhi. He didn't even understand what was happening until the pink haired lady called out 'Primrose Everdeen'. He saw Honey walking up till Haruhi took his place. _That poor brave soul_, Tamaki thought. It wasn't till a few minutes later that the same crazy lady called out 'Peeta Mellark' and doubt rushed through his whole body and questions rose in his mind like, _why am I here?_ Or _what am I being picked for? _He felt troubled and it showed on his face.

Flash Backkk….

_Tamaki wakes up to the sound of Haruhi's panting. He jumps out of his bed and runs into Haruhi's room. Tamaki runs into the room yelling, "HARUHI! What happened? Is everything all right?"_

_"Nothing happened. I'm all right." Haruhi replied. "It was such a strange dream though. I was in a huge crowd when I volunteered for... What did I call it? ..Hmm. Oh right! The Hunger Games! It was so weird Tama..."_

_She passed out._

Back to reality….

_So this is the Hunger Games, huh? Where kids fight to the death._

_Well, May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor._

Tamaki will fight.


	4. Untruthful Assumptions

So many thoughts and questions jabbed through Tamaki's mind like needles. On the ride to where he would get to see his family for the last time before going into the Games, he wanted answers. So instead of keeping his thoughts to himself like he should, he decided to ask Haruhi."Can anyone hear us in here?" has Tamaki's first question."No." came Haruhi's had so many things to ask her but first is first. "How do you know all of our names here?" he asked."I read a book." She answered."What book?""An American book. Not manga books like you're used to, but I read it in English.""What's it called?""The Hunger Games. Everything is following the book, but….""But what?" came another question."Well…. You never know when things change."Doubt engulfed Tamaki.

*. *. *.

"The Hunger Games," Kyoya said to himself as he put on his glasses and pulls out his black book. "Where two kids from each of the twelve districts fight to the death. The way the Capital keeps their power." Kyoya says while writing it in his book. Then he lays down his pen. "And so many people in all the Districts are so poor they have to have their children put their names in so many times. Commoners are so weak."Even though Kyoya said the things he said out loud, he didn't mean all commoners are weak. He knows that the Capital is making them appear weak. Commoners believe things about that aren't true about rich people (some of the time) and rich people make assumptions about commoners that mostly aren't true.

*. *. *.

Haruhi was getting irritated. Tamaki was asking right and left, why this and why that. I _read a book!_, she screamed in her head. _For crying out loud, I don't know how we're getting out of here!_The outcome, Haruhi knew, was going to be ok because she and Tamaki were going to make it out ok. But who knows where the twins are? Or even Mori? And for goodness sakes, Renge? She hopes the rest of the Host Club will be safe. For now.


	5. The Truth About A Twin

"Will District 12 please come into the other room." the secretary type woman said while Haruhi and Tamaki sat patiently while they were waiting to see their stylists.

When they walked in the room, two familiar voices shouting, "WHAT THE CRAP! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO THOSE PEOPLE ARE!" the twins yell simultaneously.

When Haruhi and Tamaki slowly walked in the room with shocked looks on their faces, Haruhi spoke up after what felt like an hour of them arguing and said, "Can you.. leave so we could get to know our stylists?"

"Of course." said the people who arguing with Hikaru and Kaoru.

As soon as they left, the twins ran toward Haruhi and yelled "Haruuuhii!~ "

She was given the hugest hug from homosexual brothers anyone could ever have. A few seconds after engulfed in their 'shared brotherly love', she got enough breath to say, "Can't...uh...breaath!"

They released their grasp.

She put her hands on their shoulder and giggled. "By the looks of it, Hikaru is Cinna and Kaoru is," she let out one last giggle, "Potia!"

Haruhi and Tamaki were laughing so hard because of the goofy makeup they were wearing. The capital really goes to the extreme.

*. *. *.

Kyoya looked up at the big screen that were showing them be taken away. Honey was there right beside him. They just stood their untill Honey spoke up. "Kyoya-chan?" he whispered. "Is Haru-chan and Tama-chan gonna be ok?"

Kyoya pondered this throughly. He patted Honey's head and said, "I'm not sure, Honey. I'm not sure." he looked down and saw Honey crying.

"Where's Mori?" he said wiping away his tears.

*. *. *.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"Three words. Full. Body. Waxes." Haruhi replied.

A huge grin overlapped Hikaru's face. Much like the 'Mi Gusta' face. Kaoru notices and catches him in the act. "Hikaru Hitachiin. You better not be picturing that." he pauses. "I have to do...that." he says while pointing at Tamaki.

Tamaki gapes. "I'm offended! A lot of women back at the Host Club would be lucky to see me..." he babbles on with one of his typical rants.

In the middle of this, Haruhi ponders on about how they were going to get out and where they were going to find the rest of the Host Club. _Mori,_ Haruhi thinks. _He must be a tribute. That sucks. Wait. __**I'm a tribute.**_


	6. Mori

Mori POV:

I was among amazing fighters. Some that threw spears, some that were stealthy, and some that were good at knifes. But the best at fighting -by my perspective- would be the guy with the knives. He has sandy blonde hair and his peers know him as Cato.  
>I feel a tap on my arm so I turn around to see a little girl with dark curly hair and she says, "Thresh. You're supposed to be training." She reminds me a little of Honey.<br>"Sorry." I say.

**A/N: Short chapter. So, here's a song.**

_And honestly, I have been begging for answers_  
><em>That you and only you can give to me<em>  
><em>A voice crying loud<em>  
><em>I've been crying for days now<em>  
><em>And as I start to run, I stop to breath<em>  
><em>(And I was nearly scared to death)<em>  
><em>And I was nearly scared to death<em>  
><em>(Why you left in paragraphs)<em>  
><em>Why you left in paragraphs<em>  
><em>(The words were nearly over us)<em>  
><em>The words were nearly over us<em>  
><em>You stop and turn and grab your bags<em>  
><em>And I'll be here by the ocean<em>  
><em>Just waiting for proof<em>  
><em>That there's sunset and silhouette dreams<em>  
><em>All my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes<em>  
><em>And every wave drags me to sea<em>  
><em>I could stand here for hours<em>  
><em>Just to ask God the question<em>  
><em>"Is everyone here make-believe?"<em>  
><em>With a tear in His voice, He says,<em>  
><em>"Son, that's the question.<em>  
><em>Is this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?"<em>

**If you know this song, review this story and tell me what it is called and who its by. For every review (that has the name and who it's by) I will post an extra chapter on Saturday. Don't believe me? Try me.**


	7. It All Goes Downhill From There

A/N: Queen Of Narnia49 got the song right! It has the longest song title I know! LOL! Oh, yeah. I recently got this app called Anime Amino. For all anime lovers, this is the app to get! SPONSOR! (Haha, Tobuscus humor) The reason that I haven't been updating is because of that app! Sorry for those who were waiting! Here's my attempt for the next chapter!

Haruhi POV:

It was almost Tamaki and I's time to go on stage. I won't lie, but what Hikaru did to me was imaginable. If we get out here alive, I will kick the crap out of him.

"That was our last tribute for District 11 everybody!" Cesar Flickerman said. Haruhi takes a deep breath. "Now everyone give a warm welcome to our District 12 tribute, Katniss Everdeen!" I look at Tamaki and he looks at me and I make a disgusted face when I hear my name. I walk out on stage with smiles and waves then I sit down looking over my shoulder at Tamaki. "How are you doing, knowing that you have been selected for the Hunger Games?" Cesar asked.

It was quiet for a second then I decided to answer. "I've been okay. Its kind of nerve wrecking seeing my life flash before my eyes." I said, obviously joking.

Tamaki POV:

Tamaki laughed nervously. That joke startled him. What exactly are we here for? Tamaki asked himself. That thought made chills go down his spine. He stared at Haruhi until he heard his name being called. "Now, who's up next, is the male tribute for District 12, Peeta Melark!" Cesar said as Haruhi stepped off the stage. He made a disgusted face at his name as Haruhi passed him. She giggled. Tamaki smiled at that.

Tamaki walked on stage.

As soon as he stepped on stage he started towards Cesar and gave him a firm hand shake then they both sat down. "So, Peeta. Let's just get to the chase, shall we? Is there a girl back at your District that you had eyes on?"

"No, not really." Tamaki replied.

"Come on! I know there's someone.."

"Well, there is this one girl.."

"Really? Do you think she'll wait for you when you win the Hunger Games?"

"I don't know about that.."

"Why not?"

"I sort of came here with her.." Tamaki trailed off.

Everyone gasps.

Haruhi POV:

I gasp, step back and blush my face off. Did he mean it? No, I remember this part in the book. But it seemed like he meant it. No, no. It just the part of his charm. I still haven't figured out where he pulls the roses from. He was freakishly good at acting. Tamaki gets up from his seat, gives Cesar another hand shake, and walks toward me. I hold my breath, afraid of what happens next. He walks past me. "I love you." Tamaki stops and looks at me.

"What?" he says.

I hesitated. "Did you mean it? What you said in there?"

"Ye-"

I hugged him. He hugged me back. This has to my favorite memory in time. "I love you, senpai."

Tamaki POV:

Hearing Haruhi say those words to me, my heart jumped out of my chest, hoping Haruhi didn't feel it.

She backs up a little and grabs my hand and puts it up to her heart. It was fluttering fast. I grabbed her hand and put it up to my heart.

"I love you too, my Princess."

We embraced. And as we embraced, my lips found hers and it turned into a infinite passionate kiss.

A/N: 7 chapters! Who knew I would get this far in a story? I sure didn't! Shout-out's to those people favored my stories and commented! You guys are the reason I got through this story! Love you all!

Till next chapter,

Azizica:D


	8. The Fight

I take a deep breath. I'm scared out of my mind. As I listen to Hikaru telling me important stuff, I hope that we'll make it out safely. Just hoping.

May the odds be ever in your favor.

I step on the mini elevator as Hikaru tells me one last thing.

"Haruhi. As soon as 12 seconds pass, quickly get off of the platform or else you'll be blown sky high."

I nod. As the elevator takes me up, I wave to Hikaru. It didn't mean goodbye, but it didn't mean hello either. It meant that I'll make it back. Hope and a lot of courage will bring me back. I just have to have faith that my love for the Host club (and not to mention Tamaki) will get me through this.

Good luck, everyone.

And may the odds be ever in your favor.

Tamaki's point of view~

As I stood on the platform, I could see all the tributes. Murderous, blood thirsty people. The person who puts this on every year is a sick, twisted beast.

Then there is Haruhi. Sweet, innocent Haruhi. She could never hurt a fly! I have to protect her by all means possible.

1, 2, 3, I count in my head. This is it. 4, 5, 6, half way there. 7, 8, 9, the tributes all get ready.

10, 11...12!

At the even number, everyone runs in a sudden sprint. Some run to get supplies, I run after Haruhi that's heading in the other direction. I peak over my shoulder and see nothing but bloodshed behind me.

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

And that marks the deaths of tributes.

Kyoya's perspective~

Bang! I heard on the TV.

"That makes 13 dead in the first 8 hours." said the TV.

"Is Haruhi one of them?" Honey asks.

"No. Neither is Tamaki." I reply.

"Thank goodness."

Haruhi's point of view~

I hear someone. Can't tell who, but I can hear them. I quickly turn around around to see but tripped and rolled down the side of the hill.

"Haruhi!" I hear, running towards me. "Are you okay?"

Tamaki.

"I'm fine." I get up and grab his hand. "Hurry. We got to get out of here." and we ran. We ran until we found the tallest tree. Then we climbed it.

"Whew. We made it." Tamaki said when we got to the top.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, Cato and them are creating an alliance and coming to find me. But you were supposed to be in it.."

"Don't worry," he says while holding my hand. "I'm going to stay with you. Always."

I blush. Nothing so romantic has ever been said intended for me. I love him so much.

I take off my backpack and start to look into it. Rope.

"Take the rope out of your back pack to tie yourself to the tree."

He climbs to the same branch that Haruhi is on.

"You need to be closer to the trunk of the tree or else you'll be an easy target."

With a sad look on his face he gets up and moves to the branch right next her.

"Don't look so sad. I'm just looking out for you." I say to him.

As I lay upon the branch, I felt his gaze upon me. Something grabbed my hand; it was warm, but calloused. If Tamaki had taken it for his comfort, I don't know. For some reason, I think it was for me.

I fell slowly to unconsciousness, never once felt his gaze fail.

Tamaki's Point Of View~

As Haruhi fell asleep, I kept my eye on the ground, just incase someone would decide to hunt in the middle of the night. But at the same time I always kept my eye on Haruhi.

Haruhi is so lovely. I love the innocence she has while she sleeps.

I think back what Kaoru last said to me. To make sure we come out of that arena safe and sound. I'm hoping when we do, we'll get to go back, back to the Host Club, back to the Ouran Academy, back with our family. Oh, how I miss all of them! I have seen Hikaru and Kaoru and Honey, Haruhi says that Kyoya is here. All that's missing is Mori. Who knows if there's more? There could be Renge, or the creepy guy with a puppet he calls Belsenef, or even our regular customers. It's too much! I doubt anyone has a clue on how we even got in here. Only I know...

**A/N: Haha, cliff hanger! Thank youball who have been waiting pretty much all summer for another chapter. I promise you that I will finish this story hopefully at the end of September. **

**And hey! My chapters have been getting longer! :D**

**Thanks to Airashi-chan for helping me with this chapter durring Seminary. It's much obliged.**

**Till next chapter,**

**Azizica:D**


	9. The Whole Reason

When I wake up, Tamaki's eyes were still looking after me. It's good to know that the one I love looks over me with such intensity like a mother watching over her baby making sure no body kidnaps her. But in my case, a dad.  
>I Rub the sleep out of my eyes and I'm greeted with a warm smile.<br>"Good morning my princess." he says.  
>"Good morning. Were you awake the whole night?" I asked him, obviously worried.<br>"Don't worry about me, Haruhi. I was just mearly watching out for you incase someone decided to hunt at night."  
>"Thank you. But tonight, I'll watch over you. We'll take turns."<br>He didn't argue with the notion. I'm not sure if I should be happy or worried. "Tamaki? Is something wrong?"  
>I watched his back stiffen.<p>

Tamaki's Point Of View~

I grew cold. Crap. She's onto me.  
>"HAHA! Something wrong? Why would you EVER think that? HAHA! I was just looking intensely at ummm this leaf!" I tried acting normal.<br>"You are horrible at lying. Tell me, please, what's wrong?" She asked looking worried.

"Well.." he started.

Flash back~  
>You see Tamaki talking to Haruhi's father at her house.<br>"Mr. Fujioka, I love your daughter. But before I ask you or her for her hand in marriage, I swore to myself that I would learn more about her. That is why I am confronting you today." says Tamaki.  
>"Well, Mr. Suoh-"<br>"Please, call me Tamaki."  
>"Mr, Suoh. I don't like you much. But can tell by your eyes that you're in love with my daughter. So I'll help you. Come," Harhi's father beckoned. "Follow me."<br>They started for Haruhi's room.

"Wait." Haruhi said, stoping the flash back. "You went into my room?"  
>"Haruhi. I'm not done." I said as the flash back starts again.<p>

Tamaki and Haruhi's father started ransacking her room. They found a few trinkets that she kept from when she was a small girl like a baby blanket, a stuffed toy, and a couple of mangas.  
>"Wait. I found something." Haruhi's father pulled out a chapter book and hands it to Tamaki.<br>"It's backwards. And is this English?" Tamaki asked.  
>"Yes. It's from the United States. It's called 'The Hunger Games'. She reads it constantly. Can you read English?"<br>"Only a little bit. Is it alright if I take it?"  
>"Yeah. But it's not my fault if you get caught with it. She'll be looking for it."<p>

"YOU STOLE MY BOOK?" Haruhi screamed.  
>"Woah there, hun. Let me finish, okay?" Tamaki said trying to calm her down but she wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of arguing, he gave up and went back to the back flash.<p>

So Tamaki took it home and over a period of at least a month, he tried reading it. He could only pick out words and phrases from the book, but could not understand it.  
>Finally, one day, he was so frustrated with the book, he went to Nekozowa for help.<br>"Excuse me, but could you help me?" Tamaki asked as he knocked on the door that always popped up on random occasions.  
>"Wellcome." says a creepy voice.<br>As he walked in, he couldn't see anything and ran into a table. A dim purple flame flickered and he could finally figure out somewhat where he was going.  
>"Uh, I w-would like to ask s-something of you." Tamaki stuttered.<br>"Proceed." said the creepy voice.  
>"Well, I would like to know more about this book." he said holding up The Hunger Games. "I would read it, but I don't know much english."<br>A hand reaches out from the darkness. "Allow me to see the book."  
>Tamaki handed the strange hand the book and the hand quickly went back into the shadows.<br>"Hmm..." the man in the shadows groaned. "Take the book and go on about your day. And in the morning the sun will rise.."  
>'How the heck is that supposed to mean?!' Tamaki thought to himself.<br>The book was being beckoned to be taken and Tamaki grabbed the book and ran out of there. He spent the rest of the day thinking of what he meant by 'In the morning the sun will rise'.

"...And when I woke up, I was here. That's what happened." I said ending the back flash  
>"So when we were in the car coming to the main city and you asked me multiple questions INCLUDING how did we get here, you just left me thinking that it was somehow my fault when in reality, it was all yours?!" Haruhi yelled at me with tears in her eyes.<br>I pull her into my arms as she sobbed. "It's all my fault. I know that, Haruhi. But at that point in time I had no idea it was me who brought us here. All of us. I see that now. But Haruhi, will you forgive me?"  
>"Of course Tamaki." she said through sobs. "But how are we getting out of here?"<br>"Well, winging it is my only guess." I honestly told her.  
>"Well, you know that I've ready the book before so I got an idea." she said as she cut the rope off of her as she spoke, climbing down the tree.<p>

**A/N: I hope it made sense Dx Thank you all for waiting for my chapters! I pretty much write them at church and at seminary and those are the only times it seems like i have time to write.**

**Always review!**

**-Azizica:D**


	10. The Worse And The Horrifying

Bang!

Another tribute has fallen.

I had a terrible feeling about this one.

We knew this tribute.

_R-Renge?_

"Do you feel that?" I ask Tamaki.

He doesn't reply. But I feel a wave of doubt fill my body.

A knife barely misses my head and I click into survival mode grabbing Tamaki's hand and running as fast as I can. We dodge obstacles such as other players and weapons of all kinds, but I didn't pay attention to such little details because... Because... There was something- no, someone here. They were here to get something back.

And they're not afraid to kill for it.

I can hear them behind me like they were chasing after us while killing any tributes that got in their way. I look behind me as I run. There was a tall man with black slick hair and muscles the size of my head, a small boy with a most unusual look on his face, and a tall, slim man with ice blonde hair, a patch over his eye and a weird smile on his face that sent shivers down my spine. Constant canon sounds feel my ears and they don't stop. As long as they don't stop I won't stop.

Wait. There might be a glitch in my plan. If I run long enough, I'll hit the outer walls.  
>But as soon as remembered, we hit the the glitch. And there was no turning back now.<p>

We're sitting ducks.

The group of three, after a few seconds, caught up to us. The muscular one was dragging Mori along behind him.

"Kuro-poo," The slim one sang. "You mustn't kill, you know. You'll only get weaker."

"I told you to stop calling me that, Fai." The muscular one said with clenched teeth. "But this one was giving me a difficult time, so I'll have no regrets killing him."

By this time I was bawling. They can't kill Mori.

The one called "Kuro-poo" took out his long slim sword and sliced Mori in half and then left his body on the ground for the bugs to eat. The strangers stepped over him.

They stood there for a while until the small boy stepped forward and spoke.

"Since you both are... unable to do anything, I'll have to kill them." he bows to us. "I'm sorry, but I told Sakura that I'd get her memories back, and one is inside each of you."

He held out two daggers, one for me and one for Tamaki. I turn to my love and kiss him. That's all i could do for him right now. Our lives are going to end and there is nothing we could do about it. My lips still touching his, I feel a knife pierce my heart.

**A/N: Ah! I'm soo sorry you guys for not updating in such a long time! Half of the reason was because I had writers block and the other reason was because November was NaNoWriMo. I didn't get much don on that one either ^^;**

**Okay, you might have a few questions about the three characters I added. Their names (in order I introduced them) are Kurogane, Syaoran, and Fai. They are from the anime/manga "Tsubasa" by Clamp. This is a must watch anime. You'll thank me one day.**

**They're out in this world to get Sakura's feathers (memories) back.**

**Please review and tell me how I did!**

**~Azizica:D **


	11. A Beautiful Melody

I wake up in a sweat and I take in deep, long breaths as I take a look around to realize that I am no longer in the dreaded forest where the last memory I remembered was being stabbed by blood thirsty animal-like humans. It was a brutal memory that will never leave me.  
>I looked around to find myself lying down on the couch in the Host Club room. Oh, thank goodness! I think to myself. I get up to look around for signs of other people but I have no luck. I open the door and walk out into the hall. There's no soul in sight. As I walk down the vacant halls of the big school of Ouran Academy reminiscing in all of the memories I've had here. The one I remember like it was yesterday was when all the libraries I tried to study in was all too noisy and then I found an abandoned music room. Music Room Number 3. Then I broke that vase... Everyone knows how that story goes.<p>

I seems like everyone was out and about, from the looks on the calendar, it's the weekend. There should be no sounds coming from anywhere except the clicking of my shoes. But there was a sound. It was a beautiful sound of a piano. Before I even know where I was walking, I stumbled into the room where the sound was coming from. The person sitting on the bench, running his fingers up and down the keys was the one and only Tamaki, looking as lovely as ever. I walk in, and as I got closer, I could hear him singing. Not only was he singing, But he was singing a really beautiful song.

_"A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way"_

I listen to him sing the rest of the song as I sit right beside him, closing my eyes and sinking the words in. He has the most beautiful voice. And after what I've been through- what we've been through, there is no where I'd rather be than right here, beside the man I love.

"Tamaki?.." I started.

"Yes?" he says as his fingers still play the keys.

I pause, lay my head on his shoulder and reply saying, "Nothing.."

He turns and kisses my head and continues to play the melody. The melody that seems never-ending. But why would I ever want it to?


End file.
